Love the Way You Lie
by Miryang
Summary: But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind. When he came back from a mission, blood staining his clothes, she could only watch in horror as he walked lifelessly up the stairs and hugged her so tight as if his life depended on it.
1. Chapter 1

**12/28/13 - **I'm back for now~ Life's getting really busy, and I haven't found the time to update all my other stories. SO SO SORRY. I'll see if I can get updates done before New Year's Day!

Anyways, I hope you guys had a Happy Christmas and got all the presents you wanted! (:

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites on my other BB story! I guess this is kind of a...really late Christmas present. xD

This is a song fic based on the song "Love the Way You Lie, Pt. III (Demo)" by Skylar Grey. She wrote all three versions of "Love the Way You Lie," but I really like her version best. Her voice is so angelic. *-* If you haven't heard the song, _listen to it. _**Now.**

Enjoy~

oh...right.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does. :3

* * *

**Love the Way You Lie**

_On the first page of our story,  
the future seemed so bright._

When they were both children, he laughed with her. He smiled at her. He played with her. They acted mischievous and got into trouble together. When they were together, they were _happy_. Young, innocent, naive, and happy.

_Then this thing turned out so evil,  
I don't know why I'm still surprised._

She received the black letter, reading the black words, fading into a black mood. The Phantomhives were dead. Then, he returned. He returned, and by his side was a butler clothed in black. He had one visible eye now, and it no longer held the bright vibrant emotions from the days of their youth. When she looked into his eyes, they were hollow. So, so hollow.

He no longer laughed with her, smiled at her, and played with her. He pushed himself to grow faster, and acted more mature than a child his age would. She tried to make him smile again, but she would always be pushed away.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes,  
and you take that to new extremes._

She constantly worried for him. He put himself in danger serving the Queen and experienced things not even a grown adult would have experienced. He always placed himself in danger with that butler by his side.

When he witnessed her kill the Bizarre Dolls, he knew she wasn't the innocent and naive girl she pretended to be. She constantly begged him to let her go with him on his missions, but he constantly refused. He didn't want her to be dragged into the darkness and to get hurt. He would lie to her and say it was only a business meeting, and promise her he would be back soon unhurt and unscathed. She knew he lied to her, but she nodded and accepted lie after lie that was given to her. It hurt her, but she knew he only had good intentions.

He would walk out of the manor noting the sad glint in her emerald green eyes. He felt bad lying to her, but she was the only link left to his childhood. She couldn't leave yet.

_But you'll always be my hero,  
even though you've lost your mind._

When he came back from a mission, blood staining his clothes, she could only watch in horror as he walked lifelessly up the stairs and hugged her so tight as if his life depended on it. She slowly placed her arms around him and whispered words of comfort to him. She heard his breathing slow down, a sign he was now calm. She walked him to his room and tucked him into bed. When she got up to leave, he grabbed her hand and asked her to stay with him. Just for the night, he would say. She took a deep breath, nodded her head, and got into bed with him. They slept peacefully. When they woke up in the morning, she would see herself stained with the same blood on him.

This was their routine now. He would come home to her and she would comfort him. They would go to bed together, and when they woke up they would be stained in blood.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.  
Well, that's all right because I like the way it hurts._

There were so many unspoken words, but the ones that were said were the ones to drive each other away. One moment he enjoyed her company, the next he wanted her to leave. One moment she would be happy, the next she would be drowning in the hate and sadness inside her. They never said anything, though. That was how they were now, and she wondered if that would how they would always be.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.  
Well, that's all right because I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie._

Every night as they lay in bed together, she would cry. Her pillow would become soaked in her tears, but she would still cry. He would wake up to the sound of her sobbing, but he never did anything about it. He knew what she was crying about, and he couldn't do anything to change the situation. If he tried, the same thing would happen all over again. She would come to him like a lost puppy and he would push her away time after time. He would come home to her, and she would stare at him with an emotionless expression on her face. They were running around in circles, but neither of them cared. She would cry at night, and he would inflict his own suffering on his targets. This was how they functioned now, and he wondered if they would be like this forever.

_I love the way you lie._


	2. Chapter 2

_Now there's gravel in our voices.  
Glass is shattered from the fight._

It was their first fight, and it was devastating for the both of them. She had enough of him pushing her away. She was his _wife_ now, and she deserved to know at least what was going on. He yelled at her and told her to stay away from the missions. He couldn't have her hurt. If she died, he didn't know what he would do next.

She scoffed and slammed her hand on the nearest object which happened to be an intimidating stack of papers. She withdrew her hand, and the papers flew around the room landing in various areas. He stared at her furiously, and she glared back. It was the breaking point for the both of them. He threw a small glass vase at the wall behind her, startling her. He pointed at the door, and she wordlessly left. Tension was still thick and evident in the air.

_In this tug-of-war, you always win,  
even when I'm right._

He knew she could take care of herself. She was considered a genius with swords, but he would always protect her. She had almost stopped asking him to take her along during missions. It was pointless asking him. He would always decline her offer, and tell her to stay at home, but she just had to. She had to know she was fine even with the butler by his side.

_'Cause you feed me fables from your hand,  
with violent words and empty threats._

When they married, he promised her a life of happiness. A life where she could proudly call herself the Wife of the Queen's Watchdog. She laughed thinking back at that memory. His wife? She didn't know _what_ to call herself anymore. She wasn't his wife (he didn't want her to be involved with _anything_ he did) and she wasn't someone he truly loved (blood stained nights weren't exactly her favorite...she wasn't a vampire). She also knew he didn't trust her as much. He kept secrets, and that was fine with her. She could keep her own.

The only thing that made her "happy" was the quiet moments they had together. She could think about their time as children and relive their happy days.

_And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied._

When she informed him of her pregnancy, he was shocked. He wasn't ready to be a father yet, but he noticed how overjoyed she was. The way she caressed her still-flat stomach and the way she cooed to the unborn child inside eased the shock. She was ready to become a mother, but he just had to learn how to become a good and caring father. He grew a bit more protective over her during her pregnancy. If she noticed, she didn't mind. She was happier now. He came home earlier, spent more time with her, and for the first time in years he smiled.

She knew that after the pregnancy, he would return to his old ways. He would also become more protective. She didn't mind anymore. He came home and spent all his free time with her and their unborn child. He finally smiled. She realized it was sick how she would continue to bear the same routine after the pregnancy, but it made them happy. Not as happy as before, she thought, but still happy.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.  
Well, that's all right because I like the way it hurts._

She bore him a son. They named him Vincent, after his grandfather, and they were truly happy. He changed in many aspects. He came home early, he smiled, he laughed, and he was more open; however, he still pushed her away. They still spent as much time as they could together, but she knew he was preparing their son to become the next leader of the Phantomhive household.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.  
Well, that's all right because I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie._

She stopped soaking the pillows with her tears now. He stopped torturing his targets as well. They now bore a lesser pain on the inside. She smiled while reminiscing about the past. They hadn't remained the same. They had changed now, but she sometimes couldn't help but wonder how their life would be if his parents hadn't died. Would it have been happier, or would it have still stayed the same?

_I love the way you lie._


	3. Chapter 3

_So maybe I'm a masochist.  
I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave._

Their fates were intertwined from the start. No matter what what one of them did, the other would always be involved. Their relationship was near perfect and it seemed like they were destined to be together forever, but fate had other plans for them. Their relationship was doomed.

They knew it all along, and they knew staying together would hurt them even more. Neither of them wanted to leave, though. So they stayed together, whispering quick I-love-you's, stealing kisses, and nights of sheer affection. When it was time for their relationship to break apart, they both clung onto the thin strands threatening to break at any moment. One more touch, one more kiss, one more I-love-you before it could all break away. Even then, they never wanted to leave each other anyways.

_Til the walls are going up,  
in smoke with all our memories._

He was turned into a demon and declared dead. He left her widowed, their child studying abroad fatherless. Black envelopes were sent all around.

Dead. He was dead. She scoffed inwardly and tossed the black letter into the waste bin. If he came back once, he could come back again. And he did. He came back for her and she slowly smiled. He wanted to bring her back with him, and she couldn't have the heart to decline him. He turned her into a demon, and took her back with him. Before they left the grand Phantomhive manor, he grabbed a lantern and tossed it on the carpet. Everything caught aflame, everything burned down.

When their child returned home, he discovered the ruins of the great manor. His father was dead, and now his mother was gone as well. A flicker of orange caught his eye, and he bent down. All that remained was a photograph of his family together, smiling, laughing, happy. It was slowly burning away, inch by inch, until nothing remained left.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.  
Well, that's all right because I like the way it hurts._

Fate gave them great pain in their human lives, and she still gave them pain in their demonic lives as well. They watched their son break down, crying in front of the burnt Phantomhive manor, clutching the slowly burning photograph of them together. They watched their son turn from a much-loved child to a mature adult, cold-hearted and very much like his father. Everytime they would look at their son, she would wonder how different his life could be if she had chosen to stay.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.  
Well, that's all right because I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie._

Lies were what built their relationship, and neither of them minded it. She didn't cry anymore, and he had no reason to inflict pain on anyone or anything. They kept on piling lies on the growing mountain, oblivious to the top threatening to fall on them at any second. They would continue the lies without a care, and when the mountain fell they would find each other and build the mountain up again.

_I love the way you lie.  
_

Fate said their relationship was doomed, but they got around that.

They would stay together until the end of time. Even if the pain killed the both of them inside.

_I love the way you lie._


End file.
